Remember With Your Body
by Yu-chan823
Summary: Tsuna wakes up in Hibari's bed but can't remmeber what happened. "Herbivore. It seems you forgot but I won't let you. I'll make you remember. With. Your. Body." Yaoi  don't like? don't read. 1827  Two-shot for now. Rated M


Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. I KNOW I HAVE TO UPDATE THE OTHER STORIES... IM SO SORRY... OTL... IM HAVING THIS HUGE WRITER'S BLOCK. D:

...SOB... i.. i'll so go kill myself now... -le sigh- jk. i rove myself too much. USHISHIHSHISHISHISHISHI... OUJI DAKARA. :3

i got bored in class. so i started writing this. and then.. yea.. my friend wanted me to continue.. so yea... lol

f-for u j-ja-... Dino. 3

I rly will try to keep updating but... with school.. and writers block... and ... laziness... lol... well anyways enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

><p>Chirp. Chirp.<p>

So noisy.

Chirp. Chirp.

Mmouu! Shut up already!

Chirp. Chirp.

I gave up. I slowly cracked my eyes open to be greeted by the bright sunlight. Then it came. The massive headache. I felt like crap. I couldn't remember what I did yesterday to cause me to feel so crappy. The more I try to remember, the more my head hurts. Ah and my bottom. When I tried to move, I felt a sharp pain shoot up through my back. _Mmouu~ Doshiyoo_.

I looked around. This wasn't my messy room. This room was clean and well furnished. T-This wasn't my bed... s-so whose was it! -Gulp- I hear breathing. S-someone is next to me. Oh god. Ooohhh God... I can't even describe what I'm feeling at this moment. Please God. Please. Plea- _HHHHhhhhiiiEEeeee!_ H-HIBARI-SAN! Hibari-san... next.. to... me.. sleeping.. naked.. his.. toned.. abs. That flawless sleeping face. -mental slap- no no no no no no -mental slap- what the heck am I thinking. I should think of getting out of here. I'll have to leave before Hibari-san wakes up, otherwise, I won't make it out alive._ Hhhhiiiee!_ J-j-just thinking about what he'll do... _HHHhhhiiieeee!_ I HAVE TP GET OUT! O-okay. Calm down. Calm down. I'll just sli-

"Herbivore. What are you doing?"

"_Hiiiieeeee!_ H-H-H-H-H-Hibari-san!... I... I.. I was just..." I saw him flinch!.. Hibari-san **FLINCHED! **Hibari grabbed me and pinned me under him.

"Herbivore. I asked you a question."

"I.. I..I was... I was.." I looked up into Hibari-san's eyes. _Hhhhiiiieeee!_ His eyes are sharp and focused, … focused.. on... me! There was something in his eyes, an emotion I've never seen before. Those emotions, what are they?

Suddenly, I felt something over my mouth. Soft and warm. Lips. Whose lips? H-Hibari-san's lips! He's... he's kissing me! He's-

Hibari-san bit my bottom lip causing me to whimper in pain. As soon as my mouth opened to let out the whimpering sound, Hibari-san took the chance to shove his tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch of it. _HHHhhhhiiiieeeEEEeeE!_ His tongue found mine and challenged it to a battle of dominance. As our tongues touched, I felt a wave of electricity wash over me. I liked this new sensation. The battle for dominance ended quickly. Of course, Hibari-san won. Not surprising. _Mmoouu!_

I felt Hibari-san pull away, leaving me feeling empty without his warmth and his touch. Before I could stop myself, a whine escaped my lips. I covered my mouth quickly, refusing to look at Hibari-san in favor of staring to my right. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

I heard Hibari-san chuckle which caught me off guard. I glanced at Hibari-san in shock. Hibari-san. Just. Chuckled! The worlds gonna... end? Okay so that's a little too exaggerated but Hibari-san chuckling so … so.. seductively.. I- I mean chuckling like that is … unexpected. I feel my ears and my whole face turn bright tomato red which seems to make Hibari-san chuckle even more. His deep chuckle resounds in my head. A sound that seems to put my heart at ease yet makes my stomach flutter in glee. A sound so attractive, alluring, and sweet. It's not fair! S-seducing me with his chuckle. Mmouu!

"Herbivore. It seems you forgot but I won't let you. I'll make you remember. With. Your. Body," Hibari-san whispered into my ear, lightly giving my ear a bite.

* * *

><p>Well that was the first part. I'm making it a two shot for now. I might just continue it into a story but i don't know whats gonna happen so far... im soo lazy... OTL<p>

Well advice is always welcomed~~ R&R 3

well then until next time~~ 3 s-stay beautiful~~ :'D


End file.
